Doombringer
"It is always nice to have some visitors around here...but if you're gonna stay here...then you're gonna stay here for a while." ~ Doombringer introducing himself to Heartman & Zerd Rathorn in "Heartman & Dozer's Adventure in the Cringe Dimension". Doombringer is the fallen scientist turned sorcerer as seen in "Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm". He is the creator of the Cringe Dimension, suiting the role as its one & only ruler. Appearance Doombringer is a Superhuman clad in black & gold armor. He wears a bronze skull mask with steampunk elements added to it, as well as sporting black hooded robes. He also has a dark brown beard & has been seen wielding an enchanted katana before. Also, his mask has a couple of puzzle pieces engraved into its design. History Doombringer's real name is unknown, but it was known that he used to be a scientist. When he was in his 30s, he worked in the field of genetics, but was always looked down upon by his co-workers for his seemingly unethical work. He liked fusing living creatures & practicing the dark arts, both were practices that eventually led to his fellow scientists shunning him & his so-called "real studies". Ashamed & angered, Doombringer exiled himself from pretty much everyone who knew him, closely or not. He built a secret laboratory for himself on an uncharted island where he would create strange new hybrids. From 1997 to 2017, he would create countless fusions, some proving more successful than others. For every episode of "R4NDOMN355" where an "eldritch abomination" can be spotted, that's the result of Doombringer fusing people off-screen. He would also use his time to master sorcery, which eventually led to him achieving immortality. It was also during this time period when he would summon a Magical Entity named Labraham Incoln to become one of his henchmen, followed by a mysterious being named Bassinator. In the year 2016, Doombringer met the 5th Dimensional Entity named Giga Litch, an artificial intelligence who had recently created the Video Game Dimension using the Hexacontakis. Giga gave Doombringer the legendary dimension creating device & left after they got to know each other. Doombringer would use the Hexacontakis to create the Cringe Dimension, a realm where the potency of all bad memes go. He made this dimension in agreement with the God of Dankness, Kek, who created the Dank Dimension 2 years prior. On July 19th, 2016, Doombringer became aware that Heartman & Zerd Rathorn have been transported to the Cringe Dimension by the God of the Undead, Purgatoth. Apparently, Purgatoth didn't know whether to mark either of the two as souls to be sent to Heaven or Hell, so he just put them in another dimension entirely; body & soul condemned to a realm unknown. Doombringer was happy to see that he had visitors, but was even more excited that he now had two more people to experiment on. Heartman & Zerd would remain banished in the Cringe Dimension up until January 27th, 2017. On that day, Doombringer had used his powers to fuse the two together, creating Heart-Dozer. Afterwards, he would expose him to the dankest memes, then to the cringiest & most normie memes. Upon studying his reactions, he deduced that the fusion was a fully-functioning entity with reasonable intelligence, taking delight in dank memes & finding disgust in normie memes. Meanwhile, in the Terrachaoverse, Lord Claudius Ko'Al cast a spell to bring Zerd back from the dead, which initially unfused him from Heartman, becoming himself once again. Zerd started to fade in & out of existence, so Doombringer knew he had to something. He ordered Bassinator to seize the two escapees, using his Sonic Roar attack to damage their hearing. Heartman got back up & used his new ability, the Heart Beam, to defeat Bassinator & fell unconscious after using up all his energy. Zerd held Heartman in his arms as the two were brought back to their home universe. Doombringer briefly lamented on how he wished they would've been able to stay longer so he could show them what the Cringe Dimension really looks like. He took of his skull mask & went back into his office to work another day. Since then, Doombringer has been keeping the Cringe Dimension stable, forcing the popularity of cringey/normie memes in his domain so that they can be kept from humanity before they become too powerful. Personality Doombringer at his core is a very lonely individual, creating monstrosities to keep himself company & isolating himself outside of the universe. But he isn't a nihilist; he enjoys his work. He is always ready to learn new types of scientific methods & magical spells whenever he can. He also has taken a liking to meme culture, studying & preserving all sorts of memes in collections. He has taken this interest to the point in which he has used his powers to make sure that all of the normie memes don't stay in the minds of the Humans for too long, condemning their popularity in his own dimension. If you look carefully, you may notice a few puzzle pieces on Doombringer's skull mask. He designed it that way to represent his autism, since the disorder's symbol is a puzzle piece. Doombringer is placed in the part of the autism spectrum that concerns people of above average intelligence who take extreme interests in different things, take for example the Almighty Tallest. Powers & Abilities Physical: Superhuman strength, Superhuman speed, invulnerability, immortality, skilled swordsmanship Special: Superior intellect, magic/dark magic, teleportation, telekinesis, dimensional travel, energy manipulation, can fuse 2 or more living beings together Weaknesses Doombringer has no known weaknesses other than his loneliness. Gallery To be added Trivia To be added Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Rulers Category:Intellects Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Dank Category:Male